


Flower Crowns and First Dates

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Sirius is determined to do something special for Remus’ birthday, so he decides to do what any hopelessly in love idiot would do: drag him to the middle of the Forbidden Forest to make flower crowns.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Flower Crowns and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fan art! I also take requests :)

“We’ve been walking for miles.”

“You’re so dramatic. Just a little farther.”

“Are you taking me into the woods to murder me?”

“Do I look like I’m gonna murdering you?”

“I have a blindfold on. You don’t look like anything right now.”

Sirius laughed, carefully guiding Remus around groves of trees and under low branches, holding his shoulders steady as they stepped over roots and vines. “It’s gonna be worth it, I promise. The best birthday present ever.”

“You say that like I have high standards,” Remus said, smiling when he heard Sirius grumble. “Last year you guys almost made me drown in the lake.”

Grimacing, Sirius shrugged. “In our defense, we had no idea the mermaids didn’t like cake. And besides, this year, we’re doing individual presents.”

“James doesn’t know where you’re taking me?”

“He thinks I got you a new broom and we’re going for a test drive. I told you, everything’s a secret.”

“You’re horrible at keeping secrets,” Remus smiled, “you usually can’t last a day.”

Navigating around a large stump, Sirius tutted. “You better be careful, Lupin, I’ll leave you out here all night.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Remus said simply. “Who would sing you a lullaby tonight?”

Sirius huffed knowing, like always, Remus was right. A night without lying beside him in bed, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest, wanting so desperately to touch the endless swaths of bare skin covering his shoulders, was impossible to imagine.

When they finally came to a clearing in the woods, Sirius pulled Remus to a stop and took a deep breath. Maybe he didn’t have a cake, and he couldn’t find balloons anywhere in all the abandoned castle rooms he checked, and he didn’t even have birthday hats, but he had this.

“Ta-da!” He announced, spreading his arms wide as he presented Remus’ birthday gift.

There was a long moment of silence before Remus finally spoke up. “Sirius?”

“I wanted to do something different,” Sirius quickly explained, the nervous words tumbling from his lips faster than he could speak them. “And I know I could have just gotten you some new books or a new tea cup because I still haven’t replaced the one I accidentally broke last week–”

“Sirius–”

“–but you’ve been working so hard this year, being a prefect and all, and you still find time to help me with exams and go to Hogsmeade and everything, so I wanted to do something special. And I thought, what can I do for Remus that no one has done before? Something you’ll remember forever, like you could be a hundred years old and shriveled like a grape, but you’ll always remember this you know? So I–”

“Sirus! There’s a problem.”

Sirius’ face dropped and all the oxygen slipped from his lungs. “What?”

“You didn’t take my blindfold off.”

“Oh my god,” Sirius sighed, the blood rushing to his face as the panic left his body. He untied the knotted fabric on the back of Remus’ head and finally revealed the birthday surprise. “Happy birthday, Moony.”

A thousand twinkling lights hung across the boughs of the trees, candles burning low on the ground. A blanket was spread on the ground, a picnic basket on top stuffed with food threatening to spill out. Sirius waited with baited breath as Remus took in the scene, his eyes flickering around the woods, his lips parted and quivering.

“Sirius…you…”

“This is for you,” Sirius said sheepishly, leaving Remus’ side only for a moment to find where he stashed the second part of Remus’ gift. He held it gently in his hands, afraid the delicate knots might come undone if moved too quickly. “I searched every goddamn room in the castle and couldn’t find a single birthday hat. Sorry.”

“You made me…a flower crown?” Remus asked, watching as Sirius nestled the woven daisies and ferns and blossoms amidst his curls. Sirius wasn’t sure what Remus would look like with a flower crown. A Greek god, maybe, those golden circlets shining in the summer sun. But he didn’t. Remus was every bit mortal with his flushed skin and quiet smile, brilliantly glowing in the dim woods. Sirius always thought Remus was the moon, but he was wrong. Remus was the sun, brightening every dark day, spilling warmth onto his skin, thawing the frozen fibers of his heart back to life.

Sirius bit his lip. “I know it’s a little stupid…but I made one for me, too, so we can look stupid together, if it makes you feel better.” Sirius’ flower crown wasn’t as plentiful as Remus’, the flowers smaller, some brown on the petals; he had saved the best for Remus.

“No it’s not,” Remus said with absolute authority. “I can’t believe…you did all this for me.”

“You’re my best friend. I’d do anything for you.”

The words hung heavy in the air, even as Sirius’ voice broke on the last words. Remus slowly walked around the clearing, observing all the lights Sirius had painstakingly hung, peering into the picnic basket at the sandwiches and stolen bottles of butterbeer, watching Sirius watch him, the lights reflecting in his eyes like a hundred tiny fireflies.

Sirius rocked on the balls of his feet, wringing his hands behind his back. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Remus said immediately, his eyebrows knitting together as he pointed at something besides the basket. “What’s that?”

Sirius knelt down, turning the knobs on the strange, dusty contraption. “It’s an old radio I found in one of the classrooms while I was looking for hats. The batteries are kind of junk, but I think it will last for a little while.”

It took some finagling and a couple muttered swears, but Sirius nearly screamed when he finally heard the quiet trickle of music seeping from the speakers. Remus didn’t know the song, but it didn’t matter.

He held out his hand to help Sirius to his feet, but laced their fingers together even when Sirius was standing. “Dance with me?”

Sirius gulped, suddenly forgetting every single dance lesson he ever had as he let his other hand drape on Remus’ waist. In some far off dream, maybe he thought that he would get the chance to dance with Remus, but never in real life. Never on his birthday, his body glowing with the maturity of another year older, never alone in the middle of the Forbidden Forest with flowers in his hair. He stepped on Remus’ feet twice in his daze, hurriedly apologizing.

“We’re gonna start a forest fire,” Remus laughed quietly, narrowly avoiding knocking over a candle as they spun around.

Sirius grimaced. “I didn’t exactly think that far ahead. I just thought it would look pretty.”

“It’s beautiful,” Remus assured, but he wasn’t looking at the forest anymore. His honeyed eyes were trained on Sirius, pulled into the undertow of his ocean blues. The gentle candlelight caressed Sirius’ face, softening the harsh line of his jaw, the abrupt curve of his nose. Gone was Sirius Black, blood traitor and mischievous ruffian. All that remained was Sirius, the apples of his cheeks softly flushed, his lips pink and pouted as he smiled.

Even after the batteries ran out and the crooning music slowly faded out, Sirius and Remus continued dancing, their heads pressed together, bodies swaying to the rhythm of their hearts beating together.


End file.
